1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hunting arrowheads in archery. More specifically, this invention relates to an arrowhead which is especially adapted to eject a signal generator/transmitter sideways into a quarry animal upon impact with the animal, to assist in location of the struck quarry animal.
2. Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,935, Capson, discloses a hunting arrow with a signal generator which is positioned near the middle of the shaft of the arrow, and which signal generator is ejected by a spring into the body cavity of the quarry upon impact.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,245, Bittle, Jr., discloses a hunting arrow with a signal generator which is positioned annularly of the arrow shaft, just behind the broadhead. The signal generator is separable from the arrow upon impact The signal generator has barbed points which are driven into the body of the struck animal quarry, thus firmly attaching the signal generator to the quarry animal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,442, Treadway, discloses an arrow with a removable transmitter which fits in a notch in the arrow shaft, the transmitter having a curved hook facing towards the front of the arrow. When the arrow impacts the quarry animal, the hook engages in the animal's body, and the transmitter separates from the arrow and remains with the hook in the animal's body so the struck animal may be located.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,446,467, Willet, discloses a transmitter mounted on one side of a hunting arrow, just behind the broadhead, with a counter balance weight on the other side of the arrow, in order to provide ballistic balance. The transmitter has a sharp dart on its front end for impacting, penetrating the animal's body, separating from the arrow and remaining in the body of the quarry animal.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,409,617 Armold, discloses a hunting arrow with a signal transmitter near the back of the broadhead in a central bore. The front of the broadhead acts as a plunger upon impact, forcing back onto the transmitter, and ejecting the transmitter sideways into the body of the struck quarry.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,856,250, Hilliard, discloses a hunting arrow with a break-away signal transmitter that is connected to a collar around the shaft of the arrow just behind the broadhead.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,232,389, Monteleone, also discloses a hunting arrow with a break-away signal transmitter that is connected to a collar around the shaft of the arrow just behind the broadhead.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,300,367, Andol, et al., also discloses a hunting arrow with a signal transmitter that is connected to a collar around the shaft of the arrow just behind the broadhead. In Andol, et al., the collar is an elastomeric ring which flexes, but does not break, upon impact of the arrow to dislodge the transmitter into the body of the struck animal.
US Published Patent Application #US2009/0098958, Miner, discloses a hunting arrow with a removable signal transmitter on a barbed-hook insert in the shaft of the arrow just behind the broadhead.